Snowy Day
by GeorgiaTime
Summary: AU LaLu LaxLu. Laxus and Lucy, the hottest couple on the block, experience a chilly event. A Snow Day. A side-chapter I had posted in my Your Smile Is My World story that I'm posting as a stand alone one-shot. Enjoy ;)


I pressed my cheek to the cold window plane as I looked outside, small white flakes made piles of snow on the crowded streets of magnolia. Children of all ages ran down the stone streets with balls of the white snow in their hands while the adults seemed to want to stay inside from the cold atmosphere.

I jumped with excitement at the prospect of going outside, playing in the snow and making snowmen. I lifted my now cold cheek from the window and turned to look at the sleeping Laxus. I leaned over him while poking his cheek and he stirred slightly.

"Laxus. It's time to wake up" I whispered in a soft tone while still prodding at his soft cheek. He didn't stir after that and I started to shake him. "Come on Laxus, get up! it's snowing outside."

I screamed as his big arm circled around my waist as he turned over in the bed, bringing me down with him to lie next to him as he held me close. His ripped bare chest pressed against mine.

"Go back to sleep Lucy, it's to early" Laxus mumbled in his husky morning voice his breath warm against my cold cheek, making me blush as he pulled me closer when I tried to get back up, making our faces closer together.

"It's passed nine in the morning you idiot, we slept in!" I half yelled half whispered as I realised the time. He would never get up if I made him irritated.

"Argh, what's so special about snow anyway that I get this verbal harassing so early," Laxus said his voice this a sexy husky sound as he let go of my waist to pop up onto his elbows as he looked down at me.

"I always call you idiot, even at this time of day and the reason why today is so special is because I've never gotten to play in the snow before," I said with a small pout as I looked up at Laxus. He saw my sadness and realised I was telling the truth and sighed to himself.

"Fine, but don't complain when you slip and freeze that sweet ass of yours" Laxus said with a cocky smirk and I stuck my tongue out at him but I soon laughed and got out of the warmth of the bed to pick out a warm outfit, landing on a warm blue jumper and a pink skirt with warm leggings underneath. I slipped on my usual boots and walked over to the coat hanger, with a bounce in my step, to grab my coat and scarf, but Laxus stood in my way already dressed warmly with a smirk on his face

"But Laxus you said we could go outside" I complained wondering why he blocked my way

"You're not going anywhere without breakfast in that tummy," Laxus said pointing at me and I scowled. "I'm making eggs and bacon"

At the sound of that, I couldn't resist. I sat at the table while Laxus cooked up our breakfast in the kitchen and I could feel the excitement inside me bubbling at the thought of playing in the snow.

* * *

I smiled as we walked down the white covered street, my blue coat, pink scarf and gloves keeping me nice and warm, children laughing at their fun game of tag. The river had frosted over and some kids decided to ice skate. I was on the ledge, as usual, keeping my balance and I laughed as I looked over a Laxus' nervous gaze. He still wasn't comfortable with me walking on the ledge all the time, but we come to an understanding.

"You don't have to be nervous Laxus, I never fall and if I did the river is frozen over," I said pointing to the frozen water

"I'm not nervous about you failing in" Laxus said obviously lying before stopping his walk and walking closer to me "I'm nervous about you freezing to death" Laxus said as he pulled out a pink beanie and earmuffs from his fur coat pocket and putting them on me quickly before leaning into my ear "Besides if you fall, I will always be there to catch you"

I blushed, my face glowing a soft red from my ears to my cheeks. Laxus pulled away before I could fully appreciate his natural warmth, a thing all dragon slayers seemed to process, immunity from the cold. Laxus grabbed his warm gloved hand onto mine and we continued walking towards the park as I still blushed, the heat from my cheeks possibly treating steam lines from the cold. I slid my scarf over my nose to keep me warmer and hopefully cover my growing blush.

"I never realised winter could be this cold," I said out loud and realised my mistake too late as Laxus pulled me closer to him, my blush deepening further as I felt his warmth on my side

"You never told me about that, why you've never experienced the snow," Laxus asked looking down at me as we walked with questioning eyes. His black shirt was tight against his chest outlining his ripped muscles with his red jeans doing him justice as well. His black boots crushed the soggy snow under his feet leaving his footprint impressed in the snow as we walked, his large fur coat trailing behind him. He wasn't as wrapped up as I was yet he could still stand the cold.

"Well, it barely snowed in the heartfilia estate and if it did, I wouldn't be allowed to go outside. My father said I would just get sick and cause trouble for everyone" I said feeling sad at the memories of my father "And since I ran away, it hasn't snowed until now. Though I did go on a mission with Natsu once to Mt. Hakobe, but there was no time for games then" I said as we finally reached the park. It was covered with snow and children throwing snowballs at each other, and I had a great idea.

I let go of Laxus' hand, leaving his warmth, and I started running forward while scooping up a ball of snow as I ran. I stopped just a few feet away and held up the ball. Laxus gave me a confused look, "But we have time for games now" I said with the biggest mischievous smile on my face and his face turned into realisation

"Don't you dare!" Laxus said with a smirk as he got into a battle like position, I laughed as I propelled the snowball out of my hand and into the square centre of Laxus' chest. He looked down with a serious expression before giving me a playful glare. "Oh, you're gonna get it!" Laxus said as he quickly bent down to gather up snow into his palms, rounding it up into a ball. I ran off quickly and ducked behind a tree while forming my own snowball.

I looked back out into the clearing, preparing to launch my new snowball at him but found the clearing empty. I come out from my hiding place confused but then felt a cold and powerful hit to my back and spun around to find Laxus behind me smirking with another snowball at the ready, but I quickly threw mine at him and duck and rolled behind a bush, quickly pulling out a key

 _"Open Gate of the Maiden: Virgo"_ I summoned quietly, a golden glow appeared as the celestial spirit was summoned. Virgo appeared in a snug black and white coat over her maid outfit, her black stockings now covered with high warm boots and her pink hair covered by black and white earmuff and matching gloves and scarf.

"Punishment time, Princess?" Virgo said with a small smile plastered on her face at the idea of being tied up.

"No, but I need you to do me a favour," Lucy said with a smile "Make as many snowballs as you can and fast"

"Of course Princess," Virgo said and started getting to work passing one to me, I pop my head up from the bushing seeing Laxus not too far away, his back turned to me, perfect. I throw the cold snow through the air hitting him in the back and he turns around smiling before chucking his snowball at me, hitting my shoulder, a flow of cold running over me from that area and I shiver. Virgo passes me another and I hurl it at him, but I miss as he disappears with a lightning flash left in his place.

"That's cheating" I yell into the air, my fists raised in frustration

"Don't pretend that I don't know that Virgo is over there right now, making you snow balls" I hear Laxus' voice shout back at me and I blush at the thought of him knowing me so well. I look to my right and spot Laxus' large figure behind a tree and I quickly throw another snowball in his direction and quickly duck back down behind the bush.

Laxus hears the smack of a snowball against the tree he hid behind and smirked, he know knew where Lucy was hiding and pulled out from behind the tree, stealthily making his way over to the bush without making a sound. He breathed a few heavy breaths before popping up at the bush with his hand in the air ready to bombard the ladies with snowballs but found the bush deserted.

 _"Sneak Attack"_ I yelled as I jumped onto Laxus' back stuffing snow down the back of his shirt. Laxus shivered at the sudden coldness and they tumbled to the snowy ground as he lost his balance at the surprise. The snow under us felt cold even against the warmth of our coats as we both burst out laughing as we lay next to each other, puffing and out of breath, our warmth breath steaming into the cool air.

I turned my head to look at Laxus to have his cool blue eyes already looking into mine. I blushed as his gaze looked over my features and as they traveled down to my neck, looking at my pink scarf that become dishevelled letting the cold slip onto my neck. He reached out, fixing my scarf making sure it was tucked in tight before putting an arm around my waist pulling me towards him, burying me in his warmth.

"Your freezing," Laxus said burying his nose into my hair, the snow melting under our heat.

"And your warm" I said in a soft voice as I snuggled closer

"Mama what are they doing?" I heard a little voice and I pulled back looking up to see a little girl holding her mother's hand and I smiled awkwardly as the mother dragged her daughter away giving us a dirty look

"We should probably get up, people are staring" I whispered my blush deepening yet again

"Just a few more minutes" Laxus mumbled and I laughed before I released a sneeze and he looked at me with a look saying 'told you so' and I grumbled words he probably wouldn't want to hear. "Okay time to go home and get you warm," Laxus said as he pulled us to our feet.

* * *

I sneezed for the one-hundredth time that day, my half dried hair framing my face as I pulled my comforter around me as I shivered. When we got home after the insistence of Laxus, he started taking my wet clothes off as he forced me into the tub after he ran a hot bath. After a long soak, I found warm clothes for me outside the door and I smiled, after changing I heard movement in the kitchen but Laxus' voice stopped me from going to him as he told me to get warm in my bed.

"Got you a treat" Laxus' low voice said from the doorway with a tray in hand. "Bowl of soup and some nice warm tea" He continued as he walked towards the bed.

"You're so sweet," I say in a nasal voice that makes me sound sicker than I feel and Laxus gives me a concerned look before passing me the soup. "What kind?"

"Chicken," Laxus says as he climbs in next to me and I look at him in disbelief

"Laxus, you should stay away from me. You'll get sick too" I say in a concerned voice, but it came out more desperate with my blocked nose

"Who else is going to take care of you, if not me?" Laxus said calmly making himself comfortable

"You won't be able to take care of me if you're sick too," I said pointing a finger at him, but it wavered and Laxus latched his hand around mine bringing it to his chest and looked deep into my eyes, his blue on my brown orbs

"If I get sick too, we can take care of each other" Laxus said in a whisper as he slowly brought my hand up to his lips giving my knuckles a kiss before slowly leaning forward to capture my lips with his. His warm lips were only against mine for a small moment, but it felt like an eternity before he pulled away and gave a small smile, "Eat up" Laxus said passing me a spoon.

* * *

The darkness clouded the room as I stirred in the night, I snuggled into the warmth of Laxus' bare chest and his arm tightened as he pulled me closer signalling he was awake also. Laxus jerked as he let out a loud sneeze. I looked up at him at his face through the darkness but could still see the annoyance in his eyes.

"I told you so," I said in a teasing voice and I heard a mumble of words he probably didn't want me to hear.

* * *

 **Hey my lovely readers,**

 **This is just a side chapter I wrote for my Your Smile Is My World story (You should check it out, though updates are slow ATM). I'm just posting it as a one shot so that people who don't read my main story and are a fan of the couple can enjoy this little fluff. Enjoy ;)**

 **-GT**


End file.
